As is evident, usage of fireplaces, in living rooms, family rooms, or the like, is widespread, where a problem oftentimes arises by reason of children playing near the hearth and thereby being cut by the corners/edges of such or even suffering abrasions due to its roughened surface. In other words, a need has arisen for some type of concussion/safety barrier usable around the front edge, corners and side edges of a hearth, and the invention presents such an item.
More specifically, the hearth safety barrier of the invention is defined by padded sections (or segments), typically for the front edge and the two front corners of the hearth, and, as desired, extending rearwardly along the side edges. In the event dimensioning demands such, a section(s) can be added, and then secured by adhesive means, loop-pile segments, or the like. Each of the sections presents resiliency/cushioning, affording an effective overlay to the normally exposed edge/corner regions of the hearth.